


I Said I'd Never Let You Go...

by TheButterflySings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Life Partners, M/M, Married Couple, Not A Fix-It, We Go Together...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButterflySings/pseuds/TheButterflySings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... And I never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said I'd Never Let You Go...

They did all know who was supposed to die in the temporal zone. They knew what was supposed to happen, what the Time Masters had planned for this. Ray Palmer was supposed to die in the temporal zone, his hand on the fail-safe, to destroy the Oculus and let his team actually have a chance to save the world. Ray had accepted this fate. He was ready to die, and it appeared that the team, with the exception of Rip, were ready to let him.

Leonard was not ready to accept this as finality. Not so much because he cared about Raymond Palmer, because he did, but if he had to choose the most likely to sacrifice himself for the team, it would be Ray. And he couldn't let it be known he didn't actually want Ray to die. He had a reputation to protect.

He was angry. He was very angry and annoyed and irritated and just plain ready to be done. He was pissed that his entire life had been manipulated by Time Masters he knew nothing about, pissed that, for everything he'd ever tried to accomplish, everything he'd tried to make his life be, it had all been a plan of these Time Masters. Would his hand have changed any if the Time Masters hadn't been using the Oculus to control it? He didn't know. And it made him angry. 

So he'd made his choice. They weren't going to manipulate the last choice Leonard ever made. They couldn't force this upon him. It was his choice. No strings attached, his last stand. This wouldn't be manipulated.

Sara was with him when he came to the Oculus. She didn't know what he was planning. She didn't know anything about what he was going to do. But he stopped cold when he entered, because it wasn't Raymond standing there with his hand on the fail-safe, ready to die. 

It was Mick.

So many things flashed through his mind. Thirty years of partnership with Mick. The silver band pressed against his chest under his shirt seemed to be burning a hole in his skin. Mick had given that to him after a heist about fifteen years back. Two weeks later, Leonard had given Mick a similar one. They'd made a promise. 

It was a promise that Leonard intended to keep.

This didn't change his plan any. It cemented it in his mind. Darting forward, Leonard called for his partner. 

"Get out," Mick growled when he turned and saw Leonard and Sara there. "Both of you. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not letting you do this," Leonard promised quietly. 

"Go!"

Leonard took a deep breath and raised his gun. "Old friend," he whispered, and Mick glared at him. "Forgive me." And he went to do what he'd done so many times. He swung the gun, expecting it to hit Mick and knock him out. Sara would get him out. They'd be okay. The team would be okay. It was just as Leonard wanted it. 

If anyone was dying to save the team, it would be Leonard. Against the Time Masters' will. His final act of rebellion.

But Mick caught the gun in one hand and twisted, jerking Leonard's arm back and causing him to drop the gun. "You will never hit me again," Mick snapped, his other hand not leaving the fail-safe. "I let you call the shots our whole lives, Snart, but not this time. I made my choice and I'm standing by it. Sara." He appealed to the assassin standing behind Leonard and looking devastated and confused. "Take him and get out."

"Leonard, come on," Sara mumbled, her hand closing around the crook's arm. Leonard shook her off.

"I'm not leaving you, Mick. Not again." He reached under the tight black sweater he was wearing and pulled the ring out from underneath. "We promised, right?"

Mick stared at the ring dangling from the chain, more emotion in his eyes than Leonard had ever seen. "A promise." He nodded once and took a step back. "Together then."

Leonard stepped in front of his husband and laid his hand on the fail-safe over Mick's. "Together."

"No!" Sara looked between the two. "We can't lose you both, come on."

"Go, Sara," Leonard ordered quietly, not looking away from the man in front of him. He didn't turn to watch Sara walk out, but he knew that she had. 

Within seconds, the room was flooded with Time Masters. It was all the same. They mentioned that this wasn't going to work, that this wasn't going to save the team, but Leonard barely listened. Mick's lips were curled into a twisted smile, and Leonard's mouth curled up slowly. He accepted his fate. So had Mick. They were going to die, but they were going to die together. And that was enough.

"I said I'd never let you go," Leonard whispered.

"And I never did," Mick replied back.

Leonard looked over his shoulder and glared at the Time Master that had almost convinced Rip that they were on the same side. "There are no strings on us."

The world exploded into light and fire, and for once in his life, Leonard was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me to write. In fact, it killed me inside.


End file.
